swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightsaber Crystal
Crystals are looted and reward items needed by Force Sensitive/Jedi for their Lightsabers. Crystals come in different colors and different qualities. A crystal needs to be tuned by a Jedi before being useable in a lightsaber. Once a crystal is tuned, it can be used in any Lightsaber, but can only be used by the Force Sensitive/Jedi that had tuned it. Color Crystals Color Crystals can be looted from just about any MOB as random Loot. The Base DPS and Damage of a Lightsaber is not modified by the Color Crystal. All Color Crystals do an elemental damage of 2.7% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS. Blue Elemental Damage: Cold Chance on hit, increase the amount of damage taken by the target for a duration of six seconds Dark Blue Elemental Damage: Cold Brown Elemental Damage: Heat Chance on hit, Puts a DoT on mob "Taking fire damage" Also animates them on fire. Light Green Elemental Damage: Acid Chance on hit reduced armor protection 75% (3 seconds) followed by a period of immunity to critical effects. (3 Seconds)[[ Dark Green Elemental Damage: Acid Chance on hit, Increases crit chance 75% for a limited time. Orange Elemental Damage: Heat Light Purple Elemental Damage: Electricity Dark Purple Elemental Damage: Electricity Chance on hit, Reduces mobs Crit chance for a limited time. Red Elemental Damage: Heat Dark Red Elemental Damage: Heat Yellow Elemental Damage: Cold Dark Yellow Elemental Damage: Acid Special Color Crystals Special Color Crystals are rare items, and are often difficult to obtain. Bondara's Folly *'Elemental Damage:' Acid (~4% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS) *'How to obtain:' This crystal is obtainable through the shard collection series. Notes: "Bondara's folly" refers to one of the most beloved Twi'lek Jedi Watchaman and Masters of Ryloth. He sacrificed his life in a duel against Sith Lord Darth Maul, to save his beloved Padawan. Because of Bondara's "Folly" a fellow Twi'lek named Boc Aseca would not be discovered and trained in the Jedi Arts. Boc Aseca would then be trained by fellow Dark Jedi Jerec and would come to oppose future Jedi Master Kyle Katarn. Sunrider's Destiny *'Elemental Damage:' Heat (~4% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS) *'How to obtain:' This crystal is no longer obtainable through its original quest, However the crystal is trade-able and thus could be purchased for large amounts of credits. It was a reward from the pre-NGE quest, Capture Enemy Leadership. Notes: The name "Sunrider's Destiny" is from the namesake Jedi Knight Nomi Sunrider who fought in the Great Sith War against fallen Jedi Exar Kun after her husband Andur Sunrider had fallen in battle. Bane's Heart *'Elemental Damage:' Electricity (~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) *'How to obtain:' A rare looted item N-K "Necrosis" (It may take over 12 kills to get this item.) *'Note:' This crystal seems to drop once every three runs, on average, which is substantially higher than its previous rate. Notes: This crystal was orginally a gift from Darth Bane to his apprentice, Darth Zannah. The crystal eventually came into the posession of General Grevious, and was used in the N-K "Necrosis" project. Lava Crystal *'Elemental Damage:' Heat (~4% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) *'How to obtain:' Created using the Chu-Gon Dar Cube (received when you complete "Symbols of Chu-Gon Dar" quest) ,Warmly Glowing Engine Component, Warmly Glowing Skull and Warmly Glowing Artifact). Notes: Found only on Mustafar, the Lava Crystal is obtained by getting all of the "Warmly Glowing" items that create it. Permafrost *'Elemental Damage:' Cold (~5% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) *'How to obtain:' Bought from either the Snowtrooper or Cold Weather Rebel Trooper in Aurilia for 50 Hoth tokens. Notes: Similar to the Lava crystal, the Permafrost resembles a blue lava lamp. Kenobi's Legacy *'Elemental Damage:' Cold (~5% of the Lightsaber's Maximum Damage) *'How to obtain:' Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. Notes: This crystal is named for the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Category:Player Rewards B'nar's Sacrifice *'Elemental Damage:' Acid (~5% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS) *'How to obtain:' Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. Notes: This crystal is named after Ood B'nar, an Old Republic Jedi, who sacrificed himself to save a cache of artifacts/lightsabers contained within the library at Ossus. Windu's Guile *'Elemental Damage:' Cold (~6% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS} *'How to obtain:' Reward given to Jedi who have become a General in either the Rebel or Imperial Factions. Bought from a recruiter. Note's: This crystal is named for the Jedi Master, Mace Windu. Category:Player Rewards Power Crystals Power Crystals are clear crystals that work in the same way that pearls work by adding damage to the Lightsaber. Lightsabers can only have 1 color crystal, but may have many Power Crystals. Power Crystals can be looted from just about any Elite MOB as random Loot. *Premium - Up to 19 damage *Select - Up to 15 damage *Quality - Up to 13 damage *Good - Up to 11 damage *Fair - Up to 6 damage *Poor - Up to 4 damage Krayt Pearls Krayt Pearls can also be used as Power crystals if its not scratched or chipped. They can be looted from Krayt Dragons, but may also be found in Treasure chests. *Ancient Flawless - 20/22 damage *Flawless - 19/20 damage *Premium - Up to 18/19 damage *Select - Up to 14/15 damage *Quality - Up to 12/13 damage *Good - Up to 10/11 damage *Fair - Up to 5/6 damage *Poor - Up to 3/4 damage Category:Loot Category:Jedi